


Skater Boy

by quirky_turtle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of an ex, Reader-Insert, Song-Fic Friday, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6507919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/quirky_turtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Band fic. You, your boyfriend Castiel, and your two best friends, Sam and Dean are finishing up your tour in their hometown. When Cas' ex comes to the show, you decide to show her what she missed out on. </p>
<p>Song-Fic Friday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skater Boy

"One more." Cas begged and you rolled your eyes.   


"Fine, last one." You sat next to him on the couch and leaned in to pose.  Castiel held up his phone and took the selfie, surprising you with a kiss on the cheek. After the picture was taken, he held up the phone for you to see.   


"I have to post this. It's adorable." Cas begged. You smiled and relented. It was pretty adorable.  Castiel opened Instagram and captioned the picture, _'So excited to be ending the tour in our hometown. Now for some R &R with this pretty lady!'_  You chuckled as replies flooded his notifications. Some saying "relationship goals", others sad to see the tour end.    
  
You and Castiel were in a band with your best friends Sam and Dean Winchester, who were brothers. Sam, Dean, and Cas went to the same high school, but you hadn't met them until college when you answered their ad for a singer for their band. When you auditioned, something clicked and you guys have been close ever since. 

Not long after, you and Cas had started a relationship.  Since then, you guys have been pretty successful. Most of your shows sold out on this past tour and your social media accounts had millions of followers. You didn't care so much for the fame, because you were doing what you loved with the people you loved. However, you loved interacting with your fans. Whenever you had downtime, you would try to reply to emails, tweets, and whatever else they sent you.    
  
"So get this..." Sam started as he walked into the green room.   


"What?" You asked, leaning into Castiel's side.    


"Cas, remember Melissa in high school?" Dean smirked and Cas shuddered.   


"How can I forget? I was in love with her from freshman year until she stood me up at junior prom." Suddenly he shot you an apologetic look.    


"Why haven't I heard about her?" You asked teasingly. You weren't jealous. Of course he would have liked other girls before he met you. That was a long time ago.   


"Because, I was a dork back then, and she led me on for years. I did her homework." He deflated some.

Dean stopped him, "You're still a dork, Cas."   


"Yes, but my dork." You grinned and kissed his cheek, ignoring Sam and Dean's twin grimaces.   


"Anyway, she is sitting front and center for our show. She said she wanted to meet with you after the show." Sam returned to his original point.    


"If you know what we mean." Dean added.   


"Wow, she sounds like a bitch. First she breaks my little Cas' heart and now she wants back in?" You crossed your arms.   


"Honeybee, you know I love you, right?" Cas wanted to reassure you, but you didn't need it.   


"Cas, I'm not worried about that. I trust you. However, I want to make her see what she missed out on." You smirked evilly.   


"What are you planning?" Sam raised an eyebrow. 

You let them in on your plan and they were all on board. Cas was hesitant at first but you convinced him. 

* * *

  
  
"Alright guys, leave your phones back here." Bobby, your manager said as he ushered you out of the green room. You all hated that rule at first, but now it had become a tradition. You all placed your phones on the table and started to leave the room. Cas however stopped.   


"What's up?" You asked him.   


"I forgot to call my brother before the show." He replied, holding up his phone.   


"Want me to wait for you?"   


"Nah, you get ahead. I'll be there in one second."   


"Alright, tell Gabe I said hi." You closed the door behind you.    
  


* * *

  
  
"Where the hell is Cas?" Dean asked from his seat behind the set.   


"He'll be right out." You looked over at him.   


"We're about to start!" Sam nervously drummed on his bass.    


"Sorry, I'm here!" Cas ran out, his guitar in hand.    


"Thank god. Now we can start!" Bobby yelled, and the curtains were pulled up. You were greeted by a plethora of screaming fans.   


"Showtime." You smiled back at your friends before facing the audience.   
  


* * *

  
"Thank you guys so much. You've been an amazing crowd." You breathed into the microphone, out of breathe front your last song.    


They screamed back. You were feeding off of the energy they were giving you.    


You grinned, "Our last song is different from what we usually do. It's not one of ours. Being back here, in our hometown got us talking. About life and where we were and where we are now. We talked about the people we've met and how they changed our lives. This song is a little old, and the details aren't exact, but the feeling and the situation fits perfectly. Let's hit it!"    
The music started blaring. Your fans screamed as they recognized the song. 'Skater Boi' by Avril Lavigne. You looked directly at the person Sam pointed out to you to be Melissa and smiled.

" _ He was a boy and she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious. He was a punk, she did ballet. What more can I say? _ "    
  
The details were not that great. Cas was never much of a punk. But, from what you heard, he wasn't "good enough" for this girl back in high school. Now she had to see just how wrong she was. 

The song continued on. Towards the end, you strutted over towards Castiel. He looked up from his guitar and his eyes locked with yours. You motioned for him to come up to the middle of the stage with you. When you saw that he was doing so, you went on to the bridge.   


" _ Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boys' mine now _ ."    


You rested your arm on his shoulder as he continued to play.   


" _ We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends _ ."    


Castiel turned to face you and you faced him, ignoring the crowd. This part was for him.   


" _ Too bad that you couldn't see. See the man that boy could be. _ "    


You raised your hand to touch his cheek. His eyes never left yours and he kept playing.    


" _ There is more than meets the eye _ ." You leaned forward and he mirrored you, until your foreheads were touching.    


" _ I see the soul that is inside. _ " You sent him one last smile before breaking away to face your fans, and an annoyed looking Melissa.   


" _ He's just a boy and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? _ "    


Suddenly, you heard Cas' part stop. He stopped playing and the screaming from your audience increased exponentially. You didn't know that was possible.   


_ "We are in love. Haven't you heard? _ "    


You decided to chance a look in his direction to make sure he was okay.   


" _ How we rock each other's- _ " The sight before you made you cut off your words. Cas was on his knee with a box in his hand. Sam and Dean had stopped playing too and you were speechless.    


In his other hand was the mic he used for backup vocals in your last song.   


"Marry me." He said simply, "I've loved you for years and I've had this ring for one and a half of those years, waiting to find the right time to ask you."    


Your fans screeched, but you barely noticed them. Castiel was the only person you saw. You nodded quickly, tear streaming down your face. He grinned and almost flew up to hug you. He slipped the ring onto your finger and you kissed him passionately.    


You only came out of your daze when you heard Dean clear his throat into his microphone.   


"If you two are done making out, I think these people want to hear the end of our song."    


You could see how excited he was for you two in his smile so you nodded back. Dean counted off and the music picked up right at the last chorus.    


_ "I'm with the skater boy. I said see you later boy. _ " You waved to Cas as he walked back to his part of the stage.   


" _ I'll be backstage after the show. I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote. _ "    


You walked up towards the front of the stage and belted the last words of the song. Melissa was nowhere in sight.   


" _ About a girl you used to know! _ "    


The song ended and they all screamed.   


"Thank you guys. This has been a great show. One I'll never forget." You smirked as you held up your left hand to let them see the new ring, "Good night!"    
  
~*~*~*~*~    
  
You all walked back to the greenroom, exhausted. The adrenaline from being onstage had worn off. Sam picked up his phone and reclined in a chair.   


You and Cas sat next to each other on the couch and Dean was by the fridge grabbing you all some beers.   


"A toast. To my best friends and their cheesy as hell engagement." He smirked and sipped his beer.   


You sipped yours before cuddling with Cas.   


"I'm surprised you're not trying to take another selfie to tell our fans." You teased him   


"Oh they know." Sam answered.   


"What are you talking about?" You asked as Castiel flushed slightly.   


Sam added you his phone. Instagram was opened and it was the last picture Castiel posted. Except, it wasn't the one you had both taken. It was one you hadn't seen.    


It was of Castiel, alone. He was kneeling next to the table. On it was the open jewelry box with your ring inside. With his free hand, he had his finger on his lips in a hushing gesture. It was captioned, "Hope Y/N likes her surprise tonight!"

You looked at your fiance incredulous, “Seriously?” 

He smiled back, “I thought they had a right to know.”

“Before us?” Dean exclaimed.

“Yeah, dude. You didn't tell us until we were on stage.” Sam muttered, trying not to fall asleep.

“Wait, he told you guys too?” you looked at your best friends, now traitors.

“Yeah, while you were talking and introducing us. He let us know so we'd stop playing.” Dean smirked. He did love teasing you.

You turned back to Cas, “You're such a dork.”

“But I'm your dork, forever.” he leaned in.

“Forever.” You agreed and kisses him.

“Get a room!” Dean shouted as he threw a pillow at you.

That night was the best way to end a tour.


End file.
